


Crossover Idea

by Midnight_Masquerader



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerader/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crossover Idea

Started work at 10:34 pm on December 13, 2020.

Started typing at 10:36 pm on December 13, 2020.

So, I was in the shower when I was struck with inspiration for a crossover. It was in between 9:54 pm and 10:07 pm.

Anyways, I have adhd and honestly have a lot of schoolwork so I won’t be making this crossover myself. Also, I’ve never been good at writing or completing stuff so Idk. I want to probably put this work up for adoption but I want to also get acknowledged as the person who originally thought of the story/stuff I will be talking about in this work. I don’t know what putting a work up for adoption actually entails so I will just be writing the ideas and outline of the crossover story/fic and thinking about that later. I’ve never been an organized or even coherent person so my ideas will not be organized or well thought out that much. Also, it’s late at night and I have narcolepsy so my grammar won’t be that good likely either. Sorry for going on and on, that will be a common element in this work, sorry. Anyways on to the crossover.

So, the crossover would be between Hazbin Hotel and Sander Sides. Basically, Thomas and the Sides suddenly find themselves in the Hazbin Hotel universe, right after the yearly extermination. So here’s where I go off on a tangent of loosely connected ideas for the story.

First, the focus would be on Thomas and the sides, not so much the Hazbin Hotel characters. The focus would be on the relationships between the sides and their character growth through various escapades and events in hell and the Happy Hotel. I imagine Virgil and Vaggie getting along, they give me the same vibe and I think they’d bond over having a similar attitude in regards to people they want to protect Vaggie with Charlie and Virgil and Thomas. I imagine Roman and Patton getting along with Charlie, Roman with his love for Disney and dramatics, and Patton with with his love for innocent stuff and love for cute stuff; and also his sense of good and caring attitude towards the other sides and Thomas. I don’t have a concrete idea of how’d the other sides would get along with other Hazbin characters.

So, imagine Logan gets taken as bait by Sir Pentious as part of a scheme to make the others, and more importantly in his mind, Alastor, come and rescue him. While waiting for the others to arrive, Logan is calm and unbothered by Sir Pentious’s threats or theatrics. Instead, Logan gives him advice to improve his weapons and maybe future schemes. Like, just Logan randomly and casually commenting about how a weapon or device could be improved or how it is faulty and giving advice to make them more efficient, all the while being tied to a chair by rope. I imagine them unintentionally becoming friends and by the time the others arrive the two of them are standing over a blueprint of some new and improved weapon, with Logan standing to the left and Sir Pentious to the right (sorry I’m weirdly specific about certain details).

Throughout the Fic, the main focus would be placed on Remus, Janus, and Patton (and Thomas of course but he’d be somewhat less important than the others by the time they got to the Happy Hotel, he’d be more important as a character in relation to how his health and safety effect the sides and how they act). The main point would be Remus getting more accepted by the other sides over time and being more appreciated by the others. He would be super protective of Thomas and would threaten other demons with unspeakable things if they go anywhere near Thomas. Remus would take to the situation of being in a violent and dangerous place like hell like a fish to water. He would use his knowledge of dangerous weapons and fighting to protect Thomas from demons. By protecting Thomas from demons until and even after all the sides and him arrive at the hotel, the sides would learn to appreciate Remus and his protectiveness over their host. I imagine (sorry I’m reusing so many words and restating things, I’m tired and to exhausted to find other words to use). Deceit would also use his knowledge of fighting (though he’s not an master of it like Remus, he can hold his own in a fight leagues ahead of the other sides) and his ability to detect lies and use manipulation and deception to convince others to leave Thomas alone and to protect Thomas. He would be like a mother hen to Thomas and all the other sides. He does this maybe because his thing is like self care and he doesn’t know that if one of the sides gets killed if they can come back and/or how things like that would effect Thomas. The most protective sides would be Janus and Remus, with Patton coming at a close second. I believe/like many headcannons involving Sander Sides so here’s some of them: Deceit is cold-blooded and can’t tell the truth too much before he needs to compulsively lie. He also can summon/create snakes, but doing so takes a certain amount of energy from him and is often draining if done for an extended time or too much. He can talk and/communicate with snakes. I would like if he could see the world like a snake does and has thermal vision through his snake eye. He raised the other dark sides and was like a mother to them and very parental. Also, I want for Janus to like his scales, even if he acknowledges that it is just one more thing that ostracizes him or makes him different from the light sides. Janus has a pet snake. Janus sheds, and maybe he has problems doing so often/sometimes and Remus helps him. Remus has intrusive thoughts and kind of controls which ones get to Thomas and protects him from the ones about himself. Remus has octopus tentacles that sprout from his back and can grow them at any time. Remus likes to act like an octopus (don’t know exactly what that entails but I’m tired and don’t remember what would be a more eloquent way to say that). Remus is Roman’s twin. Both creatives were sort of aware of their time as the king, but more like their thoughts rather than concrete memories. Remus was kind of treated badly by the other sides, especially his brother and Patton. Remus has a friendship with Logan, like Remus would spout off interesting/disturbing facts and thoughts and Logan would reply with either an interesting fact relating to the one Remus said or just generally actually respond to and elaborate on whatever Remus says. It’s a good dynamic in my eyes but sorry if I couldn’t accurately describe the dynamic all that well, I’m tired and not good at describing things in the first place. Also, Remus is nice to Virgil before he leaves the dark sides and is accepted, even if Remus had problems being considerate of Virgil’s anxiety (haha) at times. I imagine them having been good friends before Virgil goes to live with the light sides and Remus having been crushed by him leaving. Janus would have been crushed too, as Janus had basically raised Virgil and helped calm him when he had anxiety/panic attacks (can’t remember the correct type it is at the moment). Virgil has spider traits when he starts panicking bad or gets really scared, like he grows spider legs from his back and maybe grows additional eyes. Logan is hurt (not physically) by not being acknowledged or being listened to by Thomas in the past and in the present. This greatly effects his relationship with the other sides, and makes him more aware of the contributions/efforts of some of the dark sides, as they have experienced something similar. The less common headcannons I would want to include would be these: Remus was/is hurt by the constant suppression of intrusive thoughts by Thomas (this would last until and even have lingering effects on him even after his efforts to keep Thomas protected and safe are acknowledged and is his accepted by Thomas). Roman is effected by idioms, like bruised ego (as he is Thomas’s ego). It would be funny if the others were effected by more lighthearted idioms, like Patton suddenly being on fire (though not badly injured) by the idiom heartburn, or Virgil having butterflies in his stomach (yes I got most of these in my head after reading a few specific fics and I want to make you guys aware that non of the head cannons in listing or will list are my own, I’m not claiming they’re original in any way, I just like them and would thing they would be interesting or funny to include in them story). Remus can’t hold in his intrusive thoughts or he will be in pain, and if it gets bad enough they will be word vomited basically when he can’t contain them anymore, especially the more disturbing ones (like ones including his friends and family, and himself). Here’s an idiom that I hadn’t heard of before from other Sander Sides fics: bleeding heart. Since Patton represents Thomas’s emotions and ‘heart’, if this idiom would be applied to him, he would probably bleed or be injured in some way to be made to bleed. This would be relevant to the story because since Patton cares so much about other people and their feelings, people would probably comment about how he has a bleeding heart (or more accurately Thomas does).

Patton would be a secondary focus after Remus and Janus because he would be a momma bear to Thomas. Thomas would be homesick and probably be an emotional wreck after realizing, ‘hey, looks like I’m stuck in literal hell with no seeable way back home and missing my friends and family and they’re probably really worried about me.’ I imagine Patton kneeling down and comforting an emotionally distraught Thomas when they (the sides and Thomas) first realize they are in actual hell. Like, Deceit and Remus would be guarding the group and keeping watch of any and all threats to Thomas (and the other sides) (they appear in an alley btw) while Thomas is freaking out and emotional and Patton is comforting him and hugging him and stuff. Logan would probably be trying to process this (since suddenly appearing in hell certainly is illogical, considering Thomas didn’t die) and be snapped out of that train of thought by Virgil having a really bad panic attack and going to calm him down with breathing exercises and stuff.

Since everyone’s in hell and I want the sides to actually have a chance of surviving and be sort of powerful in able to be able to protect Thomas I’m going to give everyone some sort of magic bullshit or power because I said so and it’d be cool. Also, gonna list abilities they already have or add some too. Virgil obviously has his tempest tongue and would be able to use it on other people. He would be able to maybe control shadows to some extent. He would have an aoe like aura of anxiety he could/would consciously and/or unconsciously induce on others when anxious or when he’s using his flight of fight response and he chooses fight. I’m bad at words. It’s now 12:06 am, what am I doing with my life. Janus can summon snakes and talk to them. I’d say he can create up to 3 big snakes and 10-13 small/regular snakes. He has venom in his fangs, he has fangs by the way. Can see through thermal vision through his snake eye. Can tell when someone is lying, which would help him protect Thomas from dishonest demons that want to take advantage of him. Logan can break illusions and ignore effects of some or most magic because they don’t seem logical to him and he basically ignores their effects. Roman can conjure stuff from the imagination (from his side) and create, though it does drain him slightly, and drains him a lot if he’s making something really complex, big, or too many things. Maybe Roman can induce daydreams/illusions onto others (not the sides and Thomas though). Remus can summon things from his side of the imagination and create. Remus is more practiced at making weapons (of all sorts) than his brother is so it drains him way less (since his brother usually sticks to his sword). Remus has vast knowledge on torture devices and weapons. Patton can tell what others are feeling and acts like a sort of empath. He can project his emotions onto others (consciously and unconsciously). All sides can go to the Mindscape, but since I want them to actually say around the hotel and not just camp out in Thomas’s head until he’s in danger, I’m going to make it so that for some reason, that since they’ve been in hell, it drains Thomas and the side who chooses to go to the Mindscape if said Side goes into the Mindscape for more than a couple of minutes. All sides can take their stuff out of the Mindscape and into the physical world because I said so, and summon some stuff from the Mindscape (not including the imagination, only the twins can do that). If Thomas is hurt and/or injured, it effects the others sides (in what way I leave that up to whoever actually writes a coherent plot and Fic out of this garble of mess I’m spewing onto this word document). Thomas for some reason very powerful, since his sides are able to have powers and actually are visible and can effect the world (at least in this fic and when they arrive in hell). He can use one of the other sides’s abilities/powers if he’s in danger, but he isn’t good at it and it’s draining on him.

That’s all for tonight, I’m tired and said like all of what I have thought about for this crossover at the moment. Good night, or whatever time it is you read this. Have a good one.

Finished typing at 12:28 am on December 14, 2020. (These times and dates are just my OCD, just ignore them). Posted at 12:31 am on December 14, 2020.


End file.
